Y si
by arianne namikaze
Summary: Los caminos de la vida son variados y as veces discontinuos, pero una vez que tomas una dirección y la mantienes sin importar que, los y si son insignificantes, cada uno debe vivir y morir con las decisiones que tomó. One-shot. Omegaverse. Yaoi. BL Jira/Oro


**Y si**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia **Yaoi, BL** , hombrexhombre, como lo quieras llamar. **_¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** **Omegaverse** **_¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** **Jiraiya/Orochimaru** **_¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** **Mpreg** ** _¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** Posible narrativa extraña (?) **Sin final feliz**. Drama. Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

 **Aclaraciones:** El fic transcurre en un universo Omegaverse, para simplificarlo, aquí hay hombres que pueden embarazarse y mujeres que pueden embarazar a alguien. La marca, es una mordida en el cuello del omega, para ser legal, el acto debe ser consensuado, de lo contrario la marca desaparecería a los pocos días, igualmente, la marca solo será permanente si el acto de morder se lleva a cabo en muchas ocasiones :D , La historia es cannon con el manga, al menos con la parte que afecta a Jiraiya y Orochimaru. El fic transcurren en los huecos sin contar y en mi deseo de verlos juntos :3

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

 **Resumen:** Los caminos de la vida son variados y as veces discontinuos, pero una vez que tomas una dirección y la mantienes sin importar que, los y si son insignificantes, cada uno debe vivir y morir con las decisiones que tomó. One-shot. Omegaverse. Yaoi. BL Jira/Oro

* * *

 **Y si**

Su relación siempre fue especial, estuvieron jugando al juego de la seducción desde que los juntaron en el mismo equipo. El que meses después se decidieran sus castas, no cambiaría nada en su historia, eran Jiraiya y Orochimaru, dos almas condenadas a sufrir por amor.

Orochimaru, mucho antes de ser catalogado como un omega, ya presentaba las características propias de su casta, como la belleza hipnotizante. Mientras que Jiraiya, era un chico relativamente normal, no sobresalía en ninguna disciplina, aunque siempre tuvo un tamaño superior a la media, a la edad de 12 años ya media 1.70, sacando casi 15 centímetros a los miembros de su grupo y siendo de la misma altura que su mentor. Muchos pensaron que sería un beta de gran tamaño, pero Jiraiya sorprendió a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, al ser diagnosticado como un alfa.

Esa solo fue una parte de su historia.

Jiraiya nunca podrá olvidar su primer encuentro con Orochimaru - en parte porque lo confundió con una chica -, pues su corazón se saltó un latido, para inmediatamente comenzar a bombear sangre a sus mejilla, Jiraiya pensó que estaba teniendo un infarto, debido al acelerado latir de su corazón. Aquellos ojos del color del oro lo dejaron incapaz de mirar a otra persona.

Para Orochimaru, Jiraiya era aquella risa espontánea que nunca aprendió a dar, era una brisa cálida en un frío día de invierno, olía a papel y tinta, a sudor, a otoño y a suyo, pues él lo sabía, desde que escucho su voz, que era suyo y se encargó de hacerlo saber a todos, dejando su dulce olor de omega en la piel de Jiraiya.

Con el pasar del tiempo y la llegada de la adolescencia, las miradas, los toques innecesarios y sonrisas cómplices ganaron otro significado.

Sarutobi lo veía, pero decidió no hacer nada, pensaba que sería un amor adolescente, que en el mejor de los casos, acabaría con una bonita casa llena de las carcajadas de Jiraiya y las sonrisas discretas de Orochimaru. Y en el peor de ellos, una relación fría y cordial entre compañeros de equipo.

Que poca imaginación tenía el Tercero.

Los besos empezaron sin más, Jiraiya no sabría decir cuando, eran besos castos que los dejaban con las mejillas rojas. Pero todo avanza, lenta e inexorablemente. Los besos se volvieron más fieros y demandantes, tomarse de las manos se hizo insuficiente. Un día, todo se les salió de control y terminaron desnudos, frotando sus cuerpos en busca del placer.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos olían a una mezcla de sus aromas, no les molesto, es más, se marcaban con el olor del contrario.

Su primera vez llegó con los 16 años, todo un logro, en palabras de Sarutobi, quien había llenado los bolsillos y la casa de Jiraiya con condones y llevó a Orochimaru al médico, para que le recetara anticonceptivos, cuando ambos tenían 14 años. Eran muy jóvenes para pensar siquiera en tener hijos.

Continuaron cumpliendo años en un periodo inestable debido a las guerras, pero eso era lo de menos cuando estaban juntos. Con el tiempo se aprendieron cada parte del cuerpo del contrario, lo que les hacía estremecerse y gemir de placer.

La marca llegó poco tiempo antes de que Jiraiya decidiera hacerse cargo de aquellos tres huérfanos. Orochimaru solo puede decir que era una mentira enorme lo que contaban las novelas rosas, la marca dolía, más que un corte profundo que necesitaría de puntos, pero menos que un katon directo a la cara, lo único que hizo soportable aquel momento fue el orgasmos abrazador que lo recorrió junto a los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Si pudieran decidir en qué momento las cosas comenzaron a torcerse, fue ahí. No que fuera culpa de Jiraiya o de los huérfanos. Orochimaru siempre tuvo esa vena, realmente grande, de científico loco. Pero su relación con Jiraiya consumía parte de su tiempo y gran parte de su mente. Con la ausencia de su pareja, aquellos demonios salían a flote con toda su fuerza.

Jiraiya siempre fue la brújula moral de Orochimaru.

Las cosas solo fueron cuesta abajo desde este punto. Orochimaru se dejó absorber por su ambición y ni el amor que tenía por Jiraiya lo ayudo. Y todo terminó con Orochimaru huyendo de la aldea y Jiraiya intentando reformar al que un día fue el amor de su vida.

Eran humanos y aunque lo negaran, continuaban amándose, recordaban con nostalgia las tardes perdidas en una cama con las mantas enredadas en sus piernas y el sabor del contrario en los labios, las risas cómplices y los abrazos sin palabras, se anhelaban, se necesitaban. Por ello no era raro que se buscaran con tanta insistencia, que pelearán, que sus batallas resonaran en la tierra, que sus ropas se rasgaran y se mordieran más que besaran.

Aun se amaban, pero ya no eran Jiraiya y Orochimaru, ninjas de Konoha, compañeros de equipo, pareja y otro sin fin de epítetos. Eran Orochimaru, un ninja renegado y Jiraiya uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Jiraiya tiene a Orochimaru en sus libros, en aquellos personajes con una larga cabellera negra, con unos enigmáticos ojos, con la piel de porcelana o con la maldad en sus acciones. Lo tiene en sus noches mal dormidas, en su copa de sake, en la chica que se le parece pero no es el, lo tiene en su corazón roto, por lo que es y nunca fue, pues Jiraiya sí pensó que tendrían un final feliz, con una bonita casa y un par de niños revoltosos, sus ilusiones rotas solo lo hacen sentir mas patético en aquellos momentos donde vuelve a caer en su sonrisa viperina, en su mirada de oro derretido.

Cuando Orochimaru volvió de entre los muertos, en un mundo en caos a causa de la guerra, pensó que sería una segunda oportunidad, que podrían volver a empezar. Ser Jiraiya y Orochimaru, dos ninjas retirados que se acababan de conocer. Pero muerto o vivo, el debe ser castigado por sus acciones, y qué mejor castigo que volver para no encontrarlo, para saber que murió y que nunca lo volverá a ver.

Se encierra en una de sus guaridas desconocidas por la Alianza, llora su pena, pues aunque pasaron los años, la marca continúa en su cuello, recordando que un día fueron uno solo, que Jiraiya era tan suyo como él era de Jiraiya. Es en aquel estado de luto que lo recuerda, aquella incipiente vida que no tuvo la fuerza de extinguir, pero tampoco de traerla a este mundo.

Vuelve a salir, la busca, y da gracias a quien sea porque nunca nadie pudiera encontrar aquel lugar. Se vuelve a encerrar y contempla aquello que pudo cambiar todo, si solo hubiera dejado que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Ya está mayor y ha resurgido de entre los muertos, pero es capaz de llevar el experimento hasta el final, y cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos, vuelve a llorar, pues heredó su mismo color de cabello y en un futuro, su casta y complexión física.

Si solo hubiera continuado con aquel embarazo hace veinte años, quién sabe cuál sería su futuro. Pero el es un hombre práctico, un hombre de ciencias y sabe que los "y si" son una pérdida de tiempo.

Sólo otras dos personas conocen su secreto mejor guardado. Aquella amiga de tiempos innombrables, la que los cubría en sus escapadas adolescentes, la que gritó cuando vio la marca en su cuello, Tsunade se había proclamado su madrina, los quería ayudar a organizar el matrimonio, que nunca ocurrió.

La alfa lo juzga en silencio, sus ojos llenos de reproches cargados de veneno, pero no habla, solo asiente y coge al bebé en brazos, lo examina con la pericia de la mejor médico de esta era, pero lo carga con la suavidad de quien acoge en sus brazos al cachorro de sus mejores amigos. Ella cree que es un experimentado nacido de su pérdida, que tenía material genético de Jiraiya, Orochimaru no la saca de su error, pues teme la ira que sacudirá el mundo, si la mujer se entera que ese pequeño infante debía ser un hombre en este momento, que debería tener veinte años, no meses de vida.

Naruto se acerca a Tsunade y al bebé, observa con desconfianza a Orochimaru, pues aunque Ero-sennin nunca le habló de ello estando consiente, cuando bebía demasiado lloraba sus penas, su corazón roto e ilusiones perdidas, nunca mencionó el nombre de su pareja, pero al ver al pequeño en brazos de la abuela Tsunade, no puede evitar ver el parecido o atar los cabos sueltos. Fue Orochimaru, quien estaba tan loco por la pérdida de su pareja que creó a un hijo de ambos. Naruto no sabe decir si aquello es bonito u horripilante.

Pero mira al infante, quien no tiene culpa de nada, ni siquiera de su concepción y decide cuidarlo, ahora tiene influencia, puede hacer algo para proteger a Orochimaru y con ello al hijo de su maestro.

Orochimaru observa a los ninjas de Konoha y sonríe, pues es muy bueno siendo malo. Y como buen villano, sabe aprovecharse de los héroes, ahora está tranquilo, Mitsuki estará protegido en caso de que le sucediera algo, está seguro de que la ira de Tsunade y Naruto acabara con el mundo si alguien intenta tocar con malas intenciones un solo mechón de cabello blanco del infante.

Puede que Jiraiya nunca lo perdone por sus acciones, pero está resignado a vivir con ello.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Si llegaron hasta aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por la lectura!

Esta historia nació de una madrugada sin sueño y de mi deseo de que Mitsuki sea hijo de Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Ya saben, aquellos deseos que te rompen un poco el corazón.

Un abrazo de oso :3

Déjenme un review ;3


End file.
